In the field of well drilling, oil, gas, or water well drilling, it is becoming a necessity to drill wells deeper than ever before. As a result, more power is needed to rotate the multiple lengths of drill pipe that are utilized to reach these depths during well drilling. These lengths of pipe are connected to one another via a threaded fitting. Upon removing the pipe from the well, it is necessary to break the pipe components or lengths apart at the well head. This can be an extraordinarily dangerous action, as it requires operators to exert a tremendous amount of force in a sometimes unsafe manner to break apart these components. The present disclosure provides breakout wrench assemblies and methods that can be utilized to assist operators in breaking apart pipe components safely, as well as torquing them up to proper specifications.